Security Cameras And Decisions
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Another one I wrote some time ago. This is during the movie, when Loki was taken prisoner by The Avengers. Thor and Captain America go to the cell. Read what transpires. Very emotional and very cute. Fluffy! Please Enjoy!


Loki was sitting in his 'special' cell on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s heli-carrier. He was recently defeated by The Avengers. He was disappointed, but was extremely annoyed with what they had to do to him. They put him in hand restraints and attached a muzzle on his mouth. Loki thought the gag was a little much. I mean, what did they think he was going to do? Talk them to death?

'This is ridiculous,' thought Loki. He leaned his head back onto the transparent cell and sighed into the gag.

Loki decided to lay down and possibly get some shut eye before The Avengers sent him off. He laid on his side and brought his arms as far as he could up to his face. This wasn't the best looking position, but it was the most comfortable Loki could manage. He closed his eyes and hoped to drift off to sleep.

Thor was walking through the halls; he got random congratulations from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents while he walked. He smiled and thanked them, but he had something other than celebration on his mind...

Thor looked down the end of a hallway to see if anyone was there. There were two agents standing in front of a door. Thor approached them.

"Excuse me," he said. The two men looked at him, apparently waiting for him to go on.

"Um, may I see the captive?"

"Did you get permission from Director Fury?" one of the agents asked. Thor pondered his thoughts for a moment, knowing that he didn't.

"Yes."

The agents looked at each other. They wouldn't really question an Asgardian god, so they moved aside to unlock the door. It opened, and Thor thanked them and entered.

At first, Thor didn't see anyone in the cell, so he became worried. He came closer and finally saw Loki, asleep on his seat (you know, that flat... cot-like mattress bed thing... It was in the movie). Even though Loki's supposed to be his enemy, Thor grinned at the sight of him. He was still his brother... even if he tried to rule the world. Thor circled around the cell once to observe Loki. He felt bad for him because he saw him in those restraints. He tapped on the glass closer to Loki to see if he was really sleeping. Loki didn't stir.

"Ah, brother," Thor whispered to himself. He didn't want to disturb Loki, so he went over to a chair outside the cell and sat in it. He waited for Loki to awaken.

Thor had been waiting for about four minutes, when the door opened. Captain America entered. He was startled to see Thor sitting alone, in a chair.

"Hey," Steve said. Thor looked at him and nodded his head to acknowledge him. Steve sat in the chair next to him.

"I was, uh, just coming to make sure Loki was secure in his... thing. I didn't expect to see you here. What's up?" Cap said that in a concerned voice; not the 'Hey! What's up?' happy tone. Thor looked at the floor, then away from Steve.

"You can tell me. It's the fact that he's your brother, right?"

Thor nodded.

"It's hard. And I know this may sound crazy, but I know how you feel," Steve said. Thor looked at him, sorrow written in his eyes.

"I had a best friend. His name was James, but I called him Bucky. He was exactly like a brother to me. We hung out and he looked over me before I was Captain America. Then, one day... we were on a mission together to catch Red Skull in his hideout. It involved landing on a mobile train through a zip line. Him and I got on fine. But when we got inside, we had to fight a HYDRA robot and soldiers. Bucky and I were temporarily separated, as I was fighting the robot and he was battling the soldiers. We met up when I thought the robot was done for. It got up and fired a shot. My shield was on the floor from the battle, and Bucky picked it up to protect us from the blast. He did deflect it, but the blast hit the side of the moving train. Bucky got... launched out of the train from the force. He held onto a ladder leg. I finally got rid of the robot. A-And... I went to get Bucky back inside. The leg was breaking under the pressure and weight of Bucky. I reached my hand out to him, but it was too late. He fell to the abyss beneath the train in the snowy mountains. I-I never saw him again-"

"I-I'm sorry," Thor spoke. Steve smiled, but not out of happiness. He wiped a tear from his eye that had rolled down his cheek during his true story.

"It hurts. You know, losing someone you're close to and you've known most of your life. Now, I know Loki's not dying or anything. But seeing him like this... It hurts, Thor. And I'm sorry," Steve said after regaining his composure. Thor's eyes were starting to water as he shakily spoke.

"I love Loki. And, after all we've been through. We played together. We fought together. T-Then he left. Everyone thought he was dead. I sat alone many days weeping and mourning over him. I missed him. Then when I heard that he's alive, I wouldn't believe it. I come back to Earth to see it for myself. And, low and behold, it is him. I'm shocked. I wanted him to come home. He... He said he didn't have a home. But... I knew that his home was with me," Thor started letting tear drops escape his eyes, "I don't want to see him go. I love him, and he is my brother. No matter what anyone says... I know Loki is my brother."

Thor's voice was getting louder with each word he said. Loki's cell wasn't sound-proof. He could hear everything going on outside of it. He awoke because of Thor's loud voice. He started stirring, almost forgetting that he had handcuffs on. Thor didn't notice Loki awakening, but Steve did. Loki sat up and looked around. He saw Thor and Captain America in front of his cell sitting in chairs. What startled him more than the fact that there were two Avengers in the room with him, was Thor's behavior. Thor was sobbing, and Loki didn't know why. He grew concerned. Loki stood and walked over to the other side of the cell to get closer to Thor and Steve. Steve glanced at Loki before returning his gaze to Thor. He started rubbing his back because Thor was hunched over.

"It's okay, Thor. Calm down," Steve said. Just then, a voice came through the loud speaker in the cell area. It spoke.

"Captain Steve Rogers, please report to the control deck. Captain Steve Rogers, please report to control deck." Steve patted Thor's back one last time before standing up.

"I guess I have to go. I'll let you two talk," Steve said. He walked over to the control panel for Loki's cell and opened it. Loki was shocked. Steve went inside and pulled him out. He took the human muzzle off Loki's mouth. Loki nodded to him, saying thank you in that way. Steve left without another word. Thor was gasping and moaning, the after effect of crying. Loki stood close to the left of him.

"Thor..."

Thor's head shot up at the sound of Loki's voice. His eyes were red, and his cheeks glistened with tears. Loki's expression softened. He sat next to his older brother.

"What's the matter?" Loki asked Thor. He put one of his restrained hands on Thor's knee. Thor cringed at the sight of the bonds.

"Y-You," Thor struggled to say. Loki was confused.

"What?"

"You, Loki. I don't want you to go," Thor exhaled as he said 'go' and rested his head on Loki's shoulder. Loki gripped Thor's knee tighter, not knowing what to do or say.

"Where am I going?" Loki said in a calm manner. Thor sniffled and calmed down. Being with Loki definitely made him feel better.

"You know... I have to take you to a whole other realm to punish you. You did try to destroy Earth, after all," Thor lightened his mood a bit, snuggling closer to Loki.

"Nooo. I tried to rule it. Destroying it is completely different."

"Whatever you did still wasn't good. When are you ever going to learn?"

"Learn? What have I to learn? I am the God of Mischief. I only cause destruction."

Thor chuckled and sat up. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Loki.

"Thor... I still don't know why you were crying. I'm nervous. What happened?"

"I was thinking of everything we've been through. All of our fights, whether as companions or foes. The days you tried to kill me. The day we caught you..." Thor froze, remembering how he will almost never see Loki again.

"And I don't want you to go. I hoped that you would change and come back with me to Asgard. I know that's not really an option anymore. What you did was worse than wrong, and I know that. You had evil thoughts and notions surrounding you. But I saw that there was still good in you, Loki. Your fate was basically in the hands of the Chitauri. I wanted to help you."

"Why did you want to help me when all I saw in myself was an evil, vile coward?"

"Because you are my brother. I love you, Loki. Even when you don't see yourself as good, I still see it."

"Thor, I never knew you cared so much," Loki smiled briefly at the sound of Thor's embarrassed chuckle.

"If it was at all possible, I would try anything I could to not get you sent away."

"It's okay. After all I've done, being banished is the least I deserve-"

"But you are a good person, Loki. And trust me, I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it. You can grow and learn from this-"

"What did I say about me learning?"

"Even gods of mischief can learn some good things, brother."

"You know, I cant believe I'm saying this... But I'm going to miss you, too, Thor. I will miss you deeply."

"Because you love me?"

"Yehes, because I love you."

The two smiled at each other. Thor grabbed the back of Loki's head and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I would hug you, but..."

"Oh, shut up!" Thor laughed. He pulled Loki close to him, and squeezed him tightly in his arms.

"Thor... I-I can't breathe..."

Thor released Loki. Loki was breathing heavily and coughing.

"Dear Odin, I hate your hugs."

Thor laughed. He then looked at Loki's chained wrists. He held Loki's hands in his own.

"You really shouldn't be treated like this. I was against the gag-"

"Actually, I heard that it was your idea to shut me up in that way."

Loki's cocky smile grew as he watched Thor being speechless.

"Well... That's not exactly... Wait, how'd you even know?"

"Trickster's never reveal their secrets," and after Loki said that, he laughed loudly. Thor rolled his eyes.

"That's another thing I will miss, brother."

"And what will that be?" Loki said after bringing his laughter down to a chuckle.

"Your laugh," Thor nudged Loki playfully.

"Of course," Loki said, "I think may start missing my laugh, too. You know, from being alone in isolation..."

"Now, don't bring a damper on this situation. I was telling the truth."

"And so am I, Thor. Being in isolation away from all family and friends isn't something that's meant to make you laugh."

"What if I go with you...?"

"What?"

"What if I offered to take you to the far away realm, and I stay with you. It's still a punishment because you have to be with me."

"Then it's not isolation. But... you would really do that for me?"

"Yes. After all you've been through, I think you deserve someone's company."

"You know, I should really be saying that to you. I almost killed you and your companions."

"But you didn't. We're all still here."

"Ah... I know. You don't have to stay with me in a realm. But could you maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Could you visit from time to time?"

"Of course, brother. I'll come every week."

"Really?" Loki chuckled in disbelief.

"Yeah."

Loki beamed at Thor, and leaned on Thor's shoulder in place of a hug. Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders.

"You really act like a child sometimes, Loki."

"Me? Really? Was I crying my eyes out-?"

"Hey! Alright, alright. You make a valid point."

Loki started giggling.

"I'll put you back in that thing, I'm serious."

Loki laughed harder.

"No, I'm sorry," Loki grinned. Thor chuckled.

"What I'm still wondering is how you got out here."

"Oh... Stars and stripes unlocked the cell door and let me out. He also is the one who took off that monstrous gag. I guess he saw that you needed me... as always..." Loki mumbled the last part, but it was still heard by Thor.

"I heard that."

"Ehehehe. How is it that you act like a child when I'm supposed to be the younger one?"

"I do not act like a child. I saved the world, for Odin's sake. From you!"

Loki burst into laughter at how Thor's voice rose in pitch with each word.

There was a quick beep heard by both Thor and Loki in the cell area, then someone spoke.

"I need the captive to be taken to the lower exit deck. I repeat, take captive to lower exit deck. Thank you," Nick Fury's voice spoke through the speakers. Loki stopped laughing and smiling all together.

"Well, I guess I have to take you, brother. Others will be coming for sure," Thor stood up. Loki sighed and stood up with Thor.

"I better put this back on," Thor flashed a quick smile, as he picked up the muzzle. Before he put it over Loki's mouth, Loki spoke.

"Thank you, Thor. I love you."

"You know it pains me to do this-"

"It's okay. Put the damn thing on," Loki managed a smile. Thor also smiled and pulled the back of Loki's neck so their foreheads were touching. Both Loki and Thor closed their eyes briefly, and Loki sighed in content. Thor placed the gag around Loki's mouth and locked it in the back.

That was just when almost a dozen shield agents entered. Thor quickly grabbed Loki's chain connecting the handcuffs to look like he was about to bring him. The agents surrounded Loki as he walked with them out of the cell area. Thor stood behind, then followed last.

~~

This whole time, Steve was watching. He wasn't actually in the room with Loki or Thor. He was watching the surveillance video taken in the cell area. It recorded everything that happened with Loki, between him and Thor, him and Loki, and Thor and Loki. Steve stormed out of the room to find Nick Fury.

"Fury," Steve addressed the director when he found him. Nick was at the lower exit deck, waiting for Loki.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Sir... I need you to look at me because this may seem extremely crazy to you."

Fury turned around and faced Steve.

"I'm listening..."

"I need you to look at a video taken by the video camera in the cell area. It starts at exactly 9:34 this morning. I want you to watch until the part where you see no one in there. Watch the entire thing without skipping any of it. Sir, I beg you to watch that and think, hard, about what you saw. And please, do this before you send Loki away," Captain America spoke seriously and walked away. Nick Fury stood, not showing much emotion, but was very stricken by what Steve had to say. He turned on his ear-phone and spoke.

"Agent. Do you report?"

"Yes, sir."

"I need you to bring the captive back to the cell area. Right away. Put him back in the cell and wait for any further instruction."

"But, sir-"

"Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

Fury walked into his own private room he usually talks to the council in. He found the video Captain Rogers told him about and started it at the time 9:34. That started when Loki was sitting alone in his cell, then he laid down and went to sleep. Fury was sitting there for four minutes, watching Loki sleep. He was getting fed up, and he was about to turn off the video when he saw Thor enter the frame.

Steve had gathered the Avengers, with the exception of Thor, to watch the same video. Steve started it from the same place he told Fury. Some wise-cracks were made during Loki's slumber, but the Captain reassured them that there was more to come.

Fury was watching Steve talking to Thor. What he saw as Steve's story ended completely shocked him. He witnessed not only Steve crying, but the demigod, Thor.

Clint patted Steve's back when they reached the same part. Natasha gasped when Thor started weeping. None of them ever imagined in their wildest dreams that an Asgardian god would cry over missing someone. At this point, Fury and The Avengers were at the same part of the video: Steve releasing Loki.

You know that something is real when it gets Tony Stark to show emotion. Yes, even Tony had a soft spot for Thor and Loki's conversation. It showed all of them that Loki wasn't bad. He was just a scared type of bad.

Steve paused the video when the cell area was seen empty and quiet. Natasha was nearly brought to tears by the end of it.

"That's what I wanted to show you guys," Steve said.

"Wow," Bruce said in a whisper.

"Who knew?" Hawkeye added.

"So, the trickster has a heart," Tony even stated. Nick Fury walked into the room after a minute of silence between the five of them. Steve was the first to have eye contact with him.

"I'm guessing you finished the video, too?"

"Yes... And I still do not believe what I saw."

"Did you think hard about it?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"Loki is shown to have a tremendous love for Thor. But that's his brother. He never admitted any of that with the rest of the world."

"But it showed that maybe showing compassion can help Loki change. He already seemed like a completely different person just being with Thor," Bruce said.

"He is capable of change," Steve added.

"Where is Thor?" Fury asked.

"I don't know," Steve, Clint, and Natasha said at different times. Fury used his ear-phone again.

"Thor, report to the conference room in the upper east wing. Thor, please report."

"What do we do with Loki?" Tony asked, while they were waiting for Thor.

"I want to consult with Thor before I make that decision."

"But you know what he's gonna say. You heard him in the video," Clint said.

"I want him to talk to me, Agent Barton."

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

Thor walked in two minutes later. He still seemed sad about something. Thor sensed an awkwardness in the air.

"You called for me?"

"Yes, Thor. I wanted to talk to you about... Loki."

Thor froze completely and he looked down.

"What about him?"

"We all saw the video," Natasha blurted out.

"What video?" Thor honestly had no idea that he was being taped.

"There's a security camera in the cell area, Thor. We all saw the video of what happened in there," Steve explained. Thor bit his lower lip. His cheeks burned and he felt a lump in his throat.

"You have a huge heart, Thor," Tony said, "After all Loki put us through, you forgave him and you showed that you love him."

"He is my brother..."

"Yeah... And you cried over him. No, don't be ashamed. Everyone cries. But the thing that shocked, I think, everyone more was Loki."

"Loki showed compassion, care, and most of all love for you, Thor. For those five minutes, we saw that your brother can be a decent guy-"

"He is more than decent. Loki is kind. If you show him love, he will show it back, ten times stronger," Thor interrupted Bruce.

"Exactly what I was saying, but I didn't get to it," Bruce resumed, "I was telling them that Loki can be good. But maybe to get that good out of him, we need to show some good to him."

"Okay, I want everyone out. But you, Thor," Nick Fury spoke. The rest of the Avengers left, although Steve showed some reluctance before doing so. Now it was just Fury and Thor.

"Thor-"

"Sir, I will do anything to let Loki stay with me in Asgard. Please. I promise I will teach him. I don't want him to leave," Thor begged.

"Okay. I won't make any promises about him being banished. How about this..."

"But-"

"Now, just hear me out. You can take Loki to Asgard, but he will be put on trial by Odin. If he doesn't come out innocent, he will be banished. If he is proven willing enough, he will get to be... well, grounded is the most accurate word, until he learns. I spoke with Odin before I made any choices about his son. This was his option, but he put the initial fate of Loki in my hands. I have the power to banish him, or to put him on trial."

"Please, I beg of you. Put Loki on trial. My father will do what's right. Just... don't take him away from me."

"I was planning on just banishing him right off the bat. But that video made me think about my actions before I made them. Are you sure you want Loki to be sent to Odin, where he may decide?"

"Yes! I am positive."

"Okay. I will alert him. By tomorrow we will have our answer."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"It's not only me you should be thanking. You should thank the others for weighing in on their opinions about Loki. But you should really thank Captain Rogers the most. He's the one who told me about this video."

"I will, sir. Thank you so much! Oh, but I have to ask of one more thing."

"What would that be?"

"Would it be okay if Loki is unbound from now until I take him to Asgard? I hate seeing him in the chains and the mouth gag."

"But the muzzle was your id-"

"I know, I know! But just... please, director?"

"Okay. Ask one of the agents to unlock him when you visit him."

"You are a good man."

"I won't be if you don't get outta here and thank the others."

"Alright. Thank you again."

Thor smiled, and left without another word. Fury stood there, chuckling and shaking his head. He felt like he just gave in to a childish want or favor. In a way, it was like that.

Thor was wandering around the hallways of the heli-carrier to find The Avengers. He finally asked an agent if she saw where they went. Apparently, they went to the lab. Thor indeed found them in there. They all stared at him as he slowly entered. Thor approached Captain America and gripped both of his shoulders.

"Thank you, Captain. Thank you for saving my brother's fate from ending up with him being banished. I will forever be grateful to you."

"No thanks necessary, Thor. I just did what I saw was right."

Thor hugged him briefly before looking at Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha.

"Thank you all for believing that Loki is a good person. You really impacted Director Fury's decision."

"So... What? Is Loki banished?" Tony asked.

"No, not yet. Fury agreed that Loki will be put on trial in Asgard."

"That's one episode of Judge Judy I can't miss," Tony joked. Clint and Bruce smirked. Steve felt left out, yet again.

"Actually, my father, Odin, is the one putting Loki on trial."

"It was just a joke, tough guy," Tony smiled.

"Thank you all again. Now, I have to see my brother. If you'll excuse me," Thor rushed out of the room. The remaining Avengers in the lab resumed talking, mostly about what just happened.

Thor raced to the bottom deck of the heli-carrier until he reached the door of Loki's cell area. There were three agents outside.

"May I enter?"

One of them nodded and typed in the code to open the doors. When Thor stepped inside, there were about six agents surrounding Loki's cell. Loki was looking at the floor in that cell, still in his restraints and his gag.

"Um, I have orders from Director Fury," Thor began. Loki looked up at the sound of Thor's voice. He smiled into his muzzle.

"He said to unbound the captive. And that you could leave. I will watch over him instead."

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" one of the agents asked.

"You can go and ask him if you want. But would it really be smart to question a god?"

The agents looked at each other with worried expressions. Meanwhile, Loki was silently chuckling to himself.

"Have you made a decision?" Thor asked them. All at once, every agent rushed over to the control panel to open Loki's cell. Once they got it open, three of them went inside and forced Loki to stand. They uncuffed him and removed the muzzle from his face. Loki moved his jaw, and rubbed his wrists.

"Good choice," Thor told them as the agents exited the cell area. He smiled at Loki.

"Thank you, Thor. Those cuffs were really starting to get on my n-"

Loki was cut off when Thor ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"What is this for?" Loki mustered up the breath to say that. Thor started laughing.

"You're not banished, brother!" Thor exclaimed and let go of Loki.

"What?"

"Well, I shouldn't say that you're not banished. You're not banished yet. The director has agreed to put you on trial with Odin-"

"Wait, wait, wait! And this is good news?"

"Yes! How could you not think this is good news? Odin will decide if he will banish you, or if you stay in Asgard with a certain set of rules."

"So, you're basically saying this is better because at least now I have more than one option."

"Exactly."

"Okay... And what are these rules you mentioned?"

"Well, if father doesn't banish you, then you get to stay in Asgard. It's going to be like being grounded until you learn your lesson."

"I think I rather be banished..."

"Oh, don't say that if you don't mean it, brother!"

"What if I do mean it? Being banished is better than having to see your ugly mug every day."

"Hey!"

Loki started laughing. Thor shoved him playfully.

"But are you honestly okay with this decision? All joking aside now," Thor asked Loki seriously. Loki stopped giggling and looked at Thor straight in the eyes.

"Yes. Thank you for finding a way to save me from permanent banishment, Thor."

"Great. So, you'll just stay in the cell until we get a final verdict about going to Asgard for trial."

"Oh, joy. Another day with the blasted muzzle and chains."

"No, you won't have those until I take you to Asgard. I asked Director Fury if you could do without them until then. You're welcome."

"Thahanks, Thor."

Both brothers smiled at each other.

~~

The Avengers watched Thor and Loki on the monitor. They all were happy with their decisions and opinions regarding Loki.

Steve was especially loving the security cameras in the heli-carrier.

~The End~


End file.
